Lucky Ones
by ELLYNARA3
Summary: Coffee shop! AU, Mood hair! AU, and Soul mate! AU where Hiccup works in a coffee shop and his hair changes bright pink when he looks at one of the customers that is attractive... Who's hair also turns pink when he sees him. Mentions of past relationships and death. This is a HiJack Fic. Enjoy.


Hair emotions  
Orange- Frustration  
Very light blue- Calmness  
Bright pink- Attraction/Love  
Black- Depression or longing  
Yellow-Amusement

Hiccup was cleaning up the small spills of coffee from the counter, his hair orange in frustration of trying to clean up the stains, when the guy walked in. His hair a very light blue, this guy was way too calm.

Hiccups hair turned a light pink colour as he turned to look at the other male to serve him, a huge smile on his face even though he was blushing.

"Hey. What can I get you?" Hiccup asked, his hair going pinker.

"Hmm... I think I'll have a chai latte with extra foam please." The guy said before smirking at him, "Oh, and... Hiccup, is that pink hair for me?"

Hiccup's eyes widened and he pulled down a lock to look at it before stuttering out a reply as his cheeks went the same colour as his hair, "I... ah... um... pr-probably. Anyway, take a seat, I'll get you your drink, then you can just leave me to be embarrassed cause of emotion hair."

The guy chuckled and reached a hand out to pull at his hair and look at it closely. "Hmm. It's a nice colour on you." He grinned as his hair also went bright pink. "Names Jack. Nice to meet you Hiccup."

Jack smiled at him before moving his hand back and going to sit at a table, his hair bright flaming pink.

Hiccup smiled to himself as he started to make Jack's drink.

While he made the drink Toothless came in to help the other customers, the other male took one look at his bright pink hair and burst out laughing, his almost always black hair turning yellow in amusement.

"Who's the lucky person Hic?" Toothless asked before getting all of the orders and telling the customers to take a seat and that he'll bring or call them over.

"The cute guy in the corner with pink hair too. Now, I'm gonna take my break since there's like two people and it's really slow at the moment." Hiccup said with a small smile as he finished with the drink and took it over to Jack.

"Yeah, yeah, go talk to your crush." Toothless called, causing Hiccups cheeks to go pink again.

"I will." Hiccup said poking his tongue out at Toothless before grabbing Jack's coffee and going over to the pale skinned, pink haired boy.

"Pink looks good on you too." Hiccup said, tugging at a lock of Jacks hair as he sat the coffee next to other male's elbow and slid down in the seat across from him.

Jack grinned at him and said, "It looks better on you in my opinion."

Hiccup smiled at that and replied, "Looks like we'll have to agree to disagree on that cause I think it looks better on you and know that pink doesn't suit me."

"Agree to disagree." Jack agreed with a grin, putting out his hand so they could shake hands and seal the deal.

They didn't know how much it would seal the deal. As soon as their bare skin brushed their hair turned gold, their hearts shine blue (Jack) and green (Hiccup) and they started to feel the others feelings.

Hiccups eyes widened as he looked down at his bright green chest as well as pulled his hair down to stare in wonder at the golden strands. And when he felt the same astonishment from someone else in his mind he gasped.

"I-I... Um... W-What's going on?" Hiccup gasped out staring at the other golden haired boy in front of him.

"I don't know. How am I meant to know?" Jack gasped out just as panicked as he felt the other boy was.

"You two can calm down now. There's nothing wrong. This is just extremely rare." Toothless said, a sad note in his voice as he wandered over to them after seeing what happened and remembering when it had happened to him and Aster. But before he could let those thoughts consume him Toothless continued. "It's so rare that no one teaches us about it and then you get the pleasure of freaking out... Like what you two just did." Toothless chuckled, before going on to explain, "Anyway. You just found your true mate and commenced your bond, till death do us part, stuff that is, so be careful... It hurts like hell to lose your other half after having that kind of bond." Tears made their way into his eyes without him noticing while he made that speech and he quickly swiped them away.

Jack looked between Hiccup and Toothless very closely before staring at Toothless for a long moment and then suddenly Jack was hugging Toothless really tight.

"Oh my god it is you!" Jack cried, tears running down his cheeks as he tried to calm himself.

Taking one last deep breath Jack stepped back and mumbled, "I'm sorry about that I was just remembering when Aster came home with gold hair and rainbow lights coming out of him. He kept on mumbling this one name; 'Toothless' and he showed me a picture. I recognized your eyes. It's nice to meet you. We didn't get a chance at the funeral. I miss him. I can't imagine... I don't want to imagine what it must have been like for you." Jack mumbled before looking back at Hiccup and mumbling, "Sorry about that Hic." Jack sensed the older males frustration at that nick name and chucked.

"You're Jack?" Toothless mumbled in surprise.

"Yeah." The golden haired, pale boy said with a sad smile. "Now... You mind explaining this?" Jack asked with a small smile.

"Yeah... Okay. You can feel each other's emotions... Right?" Toothless asked.

"Yeah." Hiccup said, "Why?"

"That's your soul mate bond and eventually you'll be able to do more then just feel each others emotions." Toothless answered, "You'll be able to read each others minds, speak in your minds, tell exactly where the other is without asking. There's lots of things. The hair and heart thing is just a symbol. To show that you've found your other half. The glowing will stop but you'll always have streaks of gold in your hair from now on. They turn black if your mate dies." Toothless said, mumbling the last bit.

And then Hiccup was hugging Toothless and glaring at him with tears in his eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me that Aster died huh? You said he dumped you and moved away." Hiccup said, crying now. "He was my friend too!" Hiccup screeched.

"Wait... You got to meet Aster. Why didn't I get to meet Toothless?" Jack said with a smirk, "I don't think that's fair."

"Oh... I, well I wouldn't say introduced them... But they did meet cause of me." Hiccup said with a small smile. "Toothless has been my best friend since we were kids. I met Aster in my first year at Uni. They met when Toothless was waiting for me. Aster had left class early. I was a friend of Aster's before they met. And well they hit it off right away, within a week their hair was gold." Hiccup said with a grin. "It was really adorable." Hiccup smirked at his best friend before glaring, "So? Why didn't /anyone/ tell me? Why wasn't it even announced anywhere?" Hiccup said with a frown and a few tears as he also felt Jacks sadness.

"Because you were stressed, worried and upset enough from Uni finals. I didn't want to add anything more. And then I just didn't tell you the actual reason afterwards." Toothless mumbled before saying, "But this isn't about me and my dead bond mate. This is about you two and your new bond." Toothless said with a grin as he tugged at both of their hair.

"Hey!" They both said, so in sync it was kinda freaky.

Rubbing at their heads they grinned at each other and intertwined their fingers on top of the table.

"So... Is that all that needs to be explained Toothless?" Hiccup asked with a small questioning smile at his best friend.

"Yeah." Toothless said with a small smile. "Go away. You can have the rest of the day off. Have fun getting used to it." Toothless said with a smirk, "Now scram."

"I'd rather like to finish this thanks." Jack said, poking out his tongue and lifting his coffee.

Toothless huffed in amusement before walking off.

Hiccup grinned, glad that they seemed to be getting along.

"So… Once I've finished this wanna go to the park and figure out this." Jack asked tapping his head and gesturing between them.

"Sure. Sounds great." Hiccup said with a grin.

"I suggest somewhere that's not public." Toothless said with a smirk as he remembered some of the things that'd happened when him and Aster were figuring it out.

"Okay then... My place it is then." Hiccup said with a smirk and a blush, he remembered quite vividly what'd happened on the night Aster and Toothless had found their soul bond.

That didn't happen however. After Jack finished his coffee they went for a walk and talked a lot as they made their way- slowly- to Hiccups house, holding hands and smiling at each other, happy to be one of the few lucky people to have found each other.

By the time they reached Hiccups it was dark and both of them were exhausted.

Hiccup yawned as he unlocked the door and invited Jack in, blinking sleepily as he closed and locked the door behind them.

"You look exhausted." Jack said with a smile at his new soul mate.

"I am." Hiccup mumbled. "Today's been amazing but exhausting and long. I really wanna sleep." Hiccup rubbed at his eyes and took Jacks hand as he made his way to his room.

Jack yawned as he sat on the bed, looking at Hiccups room as the other boy found pyjamas for them both.

"Here." Hiccup said, smiling as he passed Jack some of his pyjamas that had snow balls on them.

"Thanks." Jack said, automatically standing up, taking off his jeans and pulling on the pyjama pants.

When Jack looked at Hiccup he noticed the blush on the other boys face and smirked.

"Your turn." Jack motioned with a wave of his hand.

"Y-Yeah. My turn." Hiccup stuttered before starting to change his pants. Blushing more as he avoided eye contact with Jack.

Once he was done Hiccup looked up and saw a small, barely noticeable blush on Jacks face and heard very faintly the words, 'Dat ass' in his head.

Hiccup smirked before walking to the door to go to the bathroom and saying, "I'm gonna brush my teeth and then sleep. Okay?"

"Okay." Jack said smiling at Hiccup and lying down in the bed.

When Hiccup came back he smiled at the sight that he saw.

Jack was curled up asleep on his bed. And Hiccup took a photo to show him later how adorable he was when asleep.

Smiling gently Hiccup carefully joined his new bond mate in bed, careful not to wake him.

Whispering quietly Hiccup mumbled, "I'm glad that we got to meet." And then settled down, curling around Jack happily.

Jack and Hiccup both slept with smiles on their faces. It would take them weeks to figure out their bond but that's fine cause they have each other now and they're perfect for each other. Or so their souls say.


End file.
